Maya
'Maya Prasad '''is a character from the game, ''Luna Tempest: Rise of S.T.O.R.M. and one of the protagonists of Wreck-it Ralph 2. She is voiced by Emily Osment. Personality Maya is kind and has a great sense of humor like her nobody, Miriam. She is immature and very flirty most of the time. As an adult, she matures and is very motherly, but still has her sense of humor. Maya is also shown to be disrespectful and violent, which is seen in Luna Tempest when she throws an apple at Xavier, insults his mother, and kicks him in the groin. Though shy, cowardly, goofy, and cheerful, Maya also has a tough side, which is shown in Wreck-it Ralph 2 when she tells Darien to "get his lazy tushie back in line" and punches him in the face. She also shares multiple traits with her birth siblings. Like Sora, Maya is childish, kind, awkward, free-spirited, fearless, and optimistic. Although she refuses to admit it, Maya is also a talented singer, in Wreck-it Ralph 2, she sings a parody of For the First Time in Ever from the film Frozen. Physical Appearance Maya is a strikingly beautiful and attractive teenage girl, inheriting her birth mother's brown hair and light blue eyes. Her preferred outfit is a long turquoise shirt with a sun design, lime pants, and rainbow shoes, which have been worn in many promotional posters and merchandise for Luna Tempest and Wreck-it Ralph 2. Bio Maya: Staying Stunning : "The fantabudelic teenage fashion designing Picasso is a brave and swag gal programmed from Luna Tempest: Rise of S.T.O.R.M. She may be innocent and adorable, but behind that pretty face is a mind of mystery and the ability to rap. If you make her mad, watch out for her electrokinesis! Her temper'll shock you so much you won't feel a thing!!!" Relationships Friends Fluffy Sora She loves her twin brother. Vanellope von Schweetz Vanellope and Maya are close. Pen von Schweitzer Pen and Maya never interacted, but made eye contact. Ruana Patel When she first met Ruana, Maya becomes quite smitten with her, despite having a boyfriend. In Sweet and Sour: Hacked, which takes place a week after her breakup with Glaiden, she nervously places a kiss on Ruana's cheek at Cherrina's suggestion. Ruana becomes shocked by this action and tells Maya that she is already dating a male ''Breakdancer from Spain. Embarassed and saddened by her response, Maya tells her how she understands and wants her to be happy. Before she runs off, heartbroken, Ruana stops her, places a kiss on her forehead, and calls her brave. Candlehead Maya is very overprotective of Candlehead, but she still loves her younger sister. Shadow the Hedgehog Maya had first met Shadow in ''Wreck-it Ralph 2 when she fell from the window into his arms. Their friendship is not revealed until the film's climax when they team up to save Ralph from the MCP's wrath. Elsa Maya looks up to Elsa. Anna Wreck-it Ralph Fix-it Felix, Jr. Sergeant Calhoun Like Elsa, Mariya looks up to Calhoun. Wreck-it Rachel Maya is close to her, but a bit overprotective. Roxas James T. Cookie Maya likes him and thinks his crush on her is cute. Enemies Glary Muttonfudge Minty Zoey Gallery 596183.jpg|Maya in Battle Mode (age 14) Tron sora kh3d.png|Maya in Data Armor (age 14) allie.png|Maya in Battle Mode (ages 15-19) Sora_(Master_Form)_SP_KHII.png|Maya in Data Armor (ages 15-19) allie shadow battle mode.png|Mara and Shadow's Dual Summon Link mariya.png|Maya in her typical outfit (aged 15-18) mariya sugar rush.png|Maya in Sugar Rush mariya2.png|Maya as an adult Quotes Wreck-it Ralph 2 *"What're you lookin' at, big boy?!" *"I'm Maya not Sora..." *"They're so adorable at that age..." *"Some people are so touchy..." *"Um, h-hi, I'm Mai-Mai... n-nice to meet you, Ruana." *"Oh boy...AHH!" *"Sonic? Oh, you're not Sonic, you're umm... what's your name again?" *"Ah. Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form, please to meet you." *"Yeah, you're right. I should've use-- wait... how do you know about me?" *"Thank you... Shadow the Hedgehog..." *"Oh, now that is just ironic..." *"SQUEEEEE!!! Oh my Galoshes!!!! It's Captain Kirk!!!!" *"Shut up, Master Control Pooper! Or I'll go apejunk on your butt!!!" *"Yo, MC Pop Monkey! I'm all jacked up on root beer from Tapper's!" *"Put me down, Ralph! I'm just a teenage girl!!!!!" *"Oh geez! I gotta do something!" *"Shadow! Wait up!" *"All I ask of you is this: My companion, Wreck-it Ralph, is being threatened by a nefarious program from the game Tron. He is known as the Master Control Program... or MCP for short. Will you assist me in this mission?" *"All right! Let's get it on!!!" *"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was swag like me?" *"Come on, loverboy, just shut up and kiss her!" *"And they all lived happily ever after!" Video Games Wreck-it Ralph 2: The Video Game *"Need some help, old friend?" *"Me and Shadow'll take care of this!" *"Is that... a Cy-Heartless?!" *"Do you even know what a Cy-Heartless is?!" *"Cy-Heartless are a mixed breed of a Heartless and a Cy-Bug. Like the regular Heartless and Cy-Bug, those viruses manifest in darkness and all they know what to do is eat, kill, take hearts, multiply, clone!" Sonic & All-Stars Racing Evolution *"Yeah!!" *"Ow..." *"Dang! I lost..." *"Oh gosh, did I win??" *"Thank you to all my beloved fans!!" Trivia *Maya's name was originally going to be Miharu. *Maya was originally going to be a supporting character with no sidekick, then the idea was changed to have her be Shadow's partner and best friend. *She has a slight crush on Ruana Patel and a bigger one on Gwen Stacy, which makes her the first bisexual Disney heroine. *She is the first Disney Heroine to have an ex-boyfriend (she briefly dated Glary Muttonfudge after the accident but broke up with him due to his narcissism and hatred towards Justin). *Maya is the first Disney Heroine to rap, preceding Mochani, Vanellope, and Wreck-it Rachel. *Maya is the second Disney Heroine to punch the antagonist in the face. *She is named after the comedienne Maya Rudolph. *Maya is the only Disney character to use Chaos Control. *Her first name means "night rain" in Japanese while her middle name, Iniya, means "sweet" in Hindu. Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Main Characters Category:Frozen Keyblade Master's Characters Category:Sweet and Sour